Sugar Rush
The Sugar Rush doll line is a sweet-treat-themed doll line for mini dolls from Wreck It Ralph. This doll line first launched with four dolls who measure about 10 centimeters each. All of the dolls come with a plastic circle with a peg on them so the dolls could stand. Each come with their race cars and two exclusive pets with what food each character represents. Box Descriptions Clairissa de Eclairet One look at her outfit and it's clear that Clairissa de Eclairet is warm-hearted and the sweetest in all of Sugar Rush. With a smile as contagious as eclairs, who knows who's going to have their heart melted like chocolate? Although she's one of the best racers in all of Sugar Rush, her aim isn't the finish line -- instead, it's love and harmony after the race. Berry Sweet Berry Sweet, the queen of berries with glam and sparkle, always has a sweet smile wherever she goes! Berry is a defender for all sweets and treats, and sometimes not for other things. She may not be the best racer, but she always cheers people up with a few berries and sunshine! Donutessa A serious fashionista, Donutessa always add the right amount of sparkle to her treats and donuts! She sprinkles everyone's day with laughter and joy! She may be sassy, but that doesn't stop her from treating others nicely and helping others! Icecream Queen Lover of chocolate drizzle, ice cream, sprinkles, and flavours, Icecream Queen is sure to decorate her racing car with all of those ingredients! She can be a bit too overboard with sass, though. Even though that her friends know that, they still love her! Outfits Clairissa She's wearing an eclair-inspired outfit, different from her racing outfit, of course. Her sleeves look like frosting from the inside of an eclair, her signature hair colour (chocolate brown) is in one ponytail and drizzled with frosting. Her skirt is tan with sprinkles, and her leggings are eclairs (obviously). She wears tan sneakers with some vanilla drizzle. Berry Sweet Berry, being the queen of berries and sparkles, wears a strawberry-themed dress with a blueberry and grape belt. Her strawberry dress has a green sweetheart neckline that looks similar to the leaves of a strawberry. The top also has the seeds and the whole dress is decorated with glitter. Instead of leggings, she wears a scarf decorated with blackberries. Her shoes are pink and the heel is a blueberry. Donutessa Instead of her racing hair colour (which was all pink), she now has hot pink and a vanilla coloured streak in her bangs. She wears a headband that is full of donuts and her dress is of course, tan, dripping pink and white frosting down to the end. On the frosting are some fabulous sprinkles with covered in glitter. Her earrings are ring earrings that look like chocolate donuts. The shoes are a half-chocolate and half-vanilla type, so her left shoe is vanilla, and her right shoe is chocolate. The heels are donuts. Icecream Queen Her signature hair colour (white) has been dyed vanilla coloured, and her outfit is a sleeveless gown in a vanilla colour, and some drizzle and sprinkles are also on there. Her lips are now strawberry-pink with glitter. She also wears white gloves. Trivia *All of the outfits are from their profile art. Category:Doll assortments Category:Lily's doll assortments Category:Wreck-It-Ralph